Traición y Dolor
by Komuro
Summary: Dos parejas,sentimientos que resultaron ser mutuos en dos de las integrantes. R&R :D
1. Traición

**Traición**

El flujo de los transeúntes, las personas que pasaban por el parque, los niños jugando en los diferentes juegos instalados en el área pública, las personas que salían a trotar en las tardes, los grandes árboles que la rodeaban, las flores que la decoraban el hermoso parque. Son cosas que Sonoda Umi había dejado de prestar atención debido a su concentración hacia μ's, escribir la letra de las canciones no era tarea fácil pero era una tarea perfecta para ella, su disciplina junto con su gran nivel de responsabilidad la hacían una de los miembros más valiosos de μ's así que no era extraño que tuviese que disciplinar a Honoka con cada decisión errónea que quisiera tomar. Dio un leve suspiro por la irresponsabilidad de su mejor amiga pero no era esa la razón por la cual dejó de darle todo su tiempo a μ's, era cierta integrante del mismo, al principio empezó por simple admiración por ella, le gustaba como ponía orden al grupo y los llevaba por el buen camino cuando de baile se tratara, su liderazgo y madurez fácilmente la podían hacer líder de μ's y no es como que a Umi no le agradara como Honoka llevara las riendas del equipo pero si de ella dependiera sin pensarlo dos veces elegiría a la otra integrante.

Con el transcurso del tiempo lentamente se empezó a dar cuenta que le prestaba mas y mas atención a lo que ella hiciera, no podía evitar admirarla mientras enseñaba a las demás integrantes los pasos adecuados de baile, o cuando todas las integrantes se tomaban unos minutos de descanso Umi fingía tomar de su agua mientras secretamente la miraba tomar de su respectivo bote, observando cómo sus delicados rosados labios absorbían del bote, como las gotas de sudor provocadas por el entrenamiento se deslizaban por su rostro y cuello decorando aun más su belleza, su simple camisa que usaba para entrenar se ajustaba a su cuerpo por el sudor mostrando su perfecta desarrollada figura de una chica de diecisiete años.

Umi miró a ambos lados del parque en el que se encontraba. Todavía no había señales de ella. Dejó su mochila a un lado de ella en asiento que se encontraba para seguir esperando. Sus pensamientos volvieron con ella. Justo hace una semana Umi decidió dejar salir sus deseos por ella. No podía seguir solo mirando, la comía por dentro estar suprimiendo tanto su deseo por ella. Quería que ella supiera de sus sentimientos. Así que, esa tarde del viernes le pidió que si le podía ayudar en el consejo estudiantil con trabajo pendiente de terminar gracias a Honoka.

Ese día los nervios la mataban, no sabía cómo lo diría, como expresar estos sentimientos suyos, se encontraba en el consejo estudiantil caminando de un lado a otro, se detuvo varias veces en el espejo de la ventana mirando que no estuviera mal arreglada. Sus ojos amarillos y su pelo azul oscuro…hasta eso la recordaba de ella, ahora que lo pensaba ella tenía a la viceversa sus ojos y pelo. Aunque sus ojos eran más claros. ¿Significaba algo? No tuvo tiempo para razonarlo al escuchar un ligero toque en la puerta. Deslizó sus manos por su falda enderezándola por tercera vez en el transcurso de la tarde y procedió a abrir. Justo como esperaba Ayase Eli con su respectivo uniforme y moño de tercer año la estaba esperando.

Sonrió al ver a Umi "Es raro que me pidas algo" fue lo primero que dijo aunque no se le veía un tono que no fuera de sorpresa.

Umi en respuesta dio una leve reverencia "Disculpa las molestias Eli pero Honoka…"

"Ah no" Eli la interrumpió "No lo decía de ese modo, al contrario me alegra que todavía me pidan ayuda, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes que ahora se encargan del consejo"

Umi se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió " Gracias" Contestó.

Eli satisfecha entró al consejo dirigiéndose a la mesa "Aver..aver" Dijo mirando la hoja de presupuestos que Umi había dejado en la mesa. "Ah…¿presupuestos?"

Umi silenciosamente cerró la puerta y puso seguro a la puerta. No había vuelta atrás. Se aproximó a Eli quien ya se había sentado en una de las sillas con la hoja de presupuestos en mano y tomó asiento a su lado.

"Mmm pienso que la distribución debe de ser por cantidad de integrantes de cada club no por el simple hecho de tener un club formado" Dijo Eli aun inspeccionando la hoja.

Umi alzó su mano a la altura de la hoja que sostenía Eli cubriéndola y lentamente bajándola haciendo que Eli la mirara confundida.

"¿Umi?" Preguntó

Con determinación en sus ojos tragó saliva y por una fracción de segundo no sabía cómo proseguir, pero luego recordó su poesía y como era la manera mas fácil de hacer saber tus sentimientos.

Umi acortó la distancia entre ellas y Eli no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al sentir sus labios encontrarse con los de la menor. Eran suaves, eran dulces y eran tiernos. Eli primero tenía sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa a diferencia de Umi quien los cerró desde el inicio pero lentamente los fue cerrando perdiéndose en el beso.

No pasaron mas de diez segundos y Umi separó cuidadosamente sus labio de los de Eli como si fuesen dos piezas del mismo objeto.

Eli se encontró nuevamente con los ojos dorados de la menor. Su ligera son rojez se intensificaba por cada segundo que pasaba "Umi…"Dijo insegura de que mas decir.

Umi no respondió. Se mordió el labio aun saboreando el dulce sabor que Eli dejó en sus labios. Pero como todos lo bueno en la vida siempre termina rápido...nuevamente se acercó a la rubia "Mas" susurró a los labios de Eli antes de atraparlos nuevamente esta vez se levantó un poco de la silla impulsándose hacia ella para poder profundizarlo.

Eli apenas tuvo tiempo de poner su mano en el pecho de Umi en un fallido intento de detenerla. Sintió a Umi lentamente invadir su boca con su lengua, estaba perdiendo el control de sí misma entre mas acariciaría sus interiores más débil se hacía. Su brazo que de por sí ya oponía muy leve resistencia ahora era nula. Bajó suavemente su mano recorriendo el cuerpo de Umi hasta llegar a su cintura. Ahora no solo no oponía resistencia; la invitaba. Tirando la hoja de presupuestos Eli se impulsó de la silla parándose sin romper su beso. Umi la siguió, se acercaron a la mesa y con ayuda de Eli. La menor se sentó en la orilla de la mesa, está convirtiéndose en un campo de batalla donde ambas peleaban por el dominio de la otra. Eli intentaba empujarla a la mesa mientras la besaba pero Umi mantenía su posición no dejándola.

Rompieron su beso para poder respirar pero Umi no desaprovechó el tiempo lanzándose sobre el cuello de la rubia lamiéndolo tiernamente, fue recompensada con un dulce gemido de la mayor y sintió el cuerpo de Eli relajarse sobre el suyo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, Umi se recostó en la mesa trayéndose consigo a la rubia en sus brazos y antes de que pudiese hacer algo giró su cuerpo moviendo a Eli a su lado y rápidamente montándose sobre ella. El repentino cambio de posiciones sonrojaron a Eli, la menor le sonrió y suavemente removió con su mano el pelo de su frente al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella. Plantó un beso en su frente, bajó mas dándole otro en su entre cerrado ojo, otro en su mejilla y por ultimo sus labio, su otra mano lentamente deshacía el moño de su uniforme que rompería la única barrera que les permitiría disfrutar de sus cuerpos.

Umi abrió sus ojos nuevamente al parque en el que se encontraba, miró nuevamente a ambos lados, nada...solo las mismas desconocidas personas que recorrían los alrededores.

Si de algo se dio cuenta Umi esa tarde es que hacer el amor con una mujer es una experiencia inolvidable por diferentes razones: Era infinito, había un sinfín de posibilidades, el cansancio extremo fue su límite y debido a que ambas bailan, bastante era el aguante de ambas, los gemidos de placer de Eli eran los más dulce melodía que podrían salir de sus labio y por ultimo siendo ambas mujeres; sabían exactamente como y donde tocar, conocían perfectamente el cuerpo de la otra. Como un músico que se especializaba en un solo instrumento: sabían perfectamente que hacer... pero...y a pesar de sentirse completamente perdida por ella sentía un gran sentimiento de culpa, la carcomía por dentro y la hacía pensar que lo que hizo no tenia perdón alguno y aunque fuese verdad se rehusaba a pensar que se arrepentía del momento mágico que tuvo con la rubia. Porque ella...ella ya...

"!Umi-chan¡"Escuchó. Giró hacia el origen de la ya muy familiar voz y miró a Minami Kotori quien se acercaba enérgicamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

...estaba con alguien.

**Esto originalmente iba a hacer un One-shot pero decidí mejor hacerlo en dos partes(two-shot xD) y bueno la verdad me demoré bastante con esto debido a mi falta de habilidad para la interacción de dos personajes T.T .Aun me falta mucho por aprender y espero tener la segunda parte lista en menos que les haya gustado y dejen su review :P animan bastante a seguir haciendo fics,por cierto me enamoré de la cancion de Umi y Eli "Storm in Lover",leean la letra...es tan...0. nuevo fan de UmiEli a nacido.**


	2. Pajarito

Capitulo 2

Pajarito

Kotori llevó un pedazo de crepa a la altura de los labio de Umi. "Umi-chan ahh..." Dijo

"Kotori..."dijo avergonzada de que alguien las estuviera viendo. Kotori insistió en comprar una crepa de un vendedor cerca del parque y ahora se encontraba con un brazo entrelazado con el de Umi sosteniendo la crepa y con la otra trataba de alimentarla; situación que avergonzaba completamente a Umi.

"Ahh..."Insistió Kotori acercando mas el pedazo de crepa entre sus dedos.

Umi se rindió y abrió su boca dejando a Kotori introducirlo saboreando inmediatamente la combinación de chocolate y cajeta. Kotori recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Umi feliz de haber cumplido su objetivo dando pequeños mordiscos a la crepa.

Umi nunca entendió como fue que tomó la decisión de salir con Kotori, de algo que si estaba segura es que no quería ver a su mejor amiga triste, entre todas las del grupo era la que menos merecía eso, era demasiada inocente, demasiado tierna, pero a la vez era demasiado directa con sus sentimientos. Umi quedó sorprendida cuando Kotori se le declaró, cuando le dijo que quería verla más que solo una amiga, no porque su amiga tuviera sentimientos por ella sino por su valentía, el poder decir de frente sus sentimientos aun con el miedo de que podía ser rechazada lo hizo y con el poco tiempo que han estado juntas Umi sabe que los sentimientos de ella son reales pero...¿y los suyos?.El miedo de ver a su amiga triste la llevó a aceptarla y ahora esa decisión suya se estaba lentamente convirtiendo en un problema mayor, entre más tiempo pasara más doloroso seria para Kotori cuando se percatara que los sentimientos que ella tiene por Umi no eran del todo mutuos y ahora tenía que agregar a eso sus propios sentimientos por Eri que después de lo sucedido no ah dejado de pensar en ella.

Kotori acercó la crepa a Umi, esta vez no dudó y le dio una leve mordida. Aunque fuera embarazoso ser alimentada Umi tenía que admitir que la crepa era una delicia.

Umi estaba tan concentrada saboreando la crepa que no notó un poco de resto de ella en sus labios. "Mou...Umi-chan" Kotori deslizó su dedo sobre el labio de Umi limpiándolo, acto seguido se llevó ese mismo dedo a la boca saboreando los restos de chocolate. Umi miró la escena y rápidamente volteó al otro lado, una ligera son rojez atravesaba sus mejillas. Ya se han besado anteriormente pero aun así...no sabe si Kotori lo hace a propósito o sin pensarlo. Después de terminar la crepa Kotori buscó la mano de Umi entrelazando sus dedos recargando esta vez su rostro en el hombro de Umi. "Nee...Umi-chan"

"¿Umm..?"Contestó

"Veras...hoy mi mama va a salir de viaje por su trabajo y no me gusta quedarme sola..."Umi sintió la mano de Kotori apretarla más. "¿Te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo?"Continuó

Esas palabras...la forma en cómo escondía su rostro de ella, sabía perfectamente a que llevaría si aceptaba quedarse con ella. No había manera alguna en que pudiera aceptarla. Umi se odiaba a si misma por haber sucumbido ante sus deseos por Eri mas no se arrepentía de ello. No quería corrompe la pureza de su mejor amiga y darle más falsas esperanzas.

"Hoy...tengo practica en el dojo...lo siento" Umi respondió. No se atrevía a mirarla.

"Ya..."Mencionó por lo bajo. Kotori apretó suavemente la mano de Umi. "Umi-chan...podrías...¿besarme?"

"¿Eh?"Dijo Umi, miró a sus alrededores y habían pocas personas en el parque pero más que suficiente para avergonzarla. A ella no le importaba el hecho de besar a alguien del mismo sexo pero el que la vean besando. Miró a Kotori. "Hay muchas personas Kotori..."

"Por favor Umi-chan..."Le suplicó

Umi vaciló unos segundos pero cedió, agarró el paraguas azul claro de Kotori y presionando un botón de él se desplegó. Acto seguido cubrió lo que pudo con el de la vista de los que pasaban por el parque.

Con una ligera son rojez en sus mejillas Umi dijo "Hazlo rápido ¿ok?"

Kotori le sonrió "Gracias Umi-chan"dijo acercándose hacia ella.

Sus labios se encontraron, esa sensación de los diminutos y suaves labios de Kotori sobre los suyos era relajante...mas no era la misma sensación que con Eri. Con Eri podía sentir la pasión desbordarse a través de sus labios, sentía la adrenalina que invadía su cuerpo haciendo desear el cuerpo de la rubia. Empezó a recordar pequeños fragmentos de lo que sucedió esa tarde, como la besaba apasionadamente, como invadían la boca de la otra, sus lenguas bailando entre ellas, como después de lograr quitar ese estorbo llamado ropa se permitieron poder disfrutar cada milímetro de sus cuerpos.

Cerrando sus ojos Umi empezó a perderse en el beso lentamente abriendo su boca dejando que Kotori la explorara libremente. Unos segundos después se separaron

"Umi-chan" mencionó sonriente Kotori. Era raro que Umi accediera a besos tan apasionados.

Aun perdida en su trance de pensamientos de la rubia Umi dijo "Eri..."Pasaron unos segundos y como procesando lentamente la información le llegó de golpe lo que acababa de decir. Rápidamente abriendo sus ojos se encontró con el impactado rostro de Kotori.

"¿Eri...-chan?"Dijo Kotori sin creer sus palabras. Esperó a que Umi dijera algo pero se ecnontraba sin palabras. Continuó. "Umi-chan, estas...¿viendo a Eri-chan?"Preguntó aterrada de la respuesta. Umi no respondió. Solo bajó su mirada evitando contacto visual con ella. Eso era todo lo que Kotori necesitaba saber...Umi sintió los brazos de Kotori enrollarla. "Está bien Umi-chan..."Como si estuviese consolando a un bebe Kotori trazaba suavemente su mano en la espalda de Umi. "Te hice sentir sola ¿verdad?"Dijo y sin esperar respuesta continuó "Esta bien...te perdono, no va a pasar otra vez, solo dime que me quieres...di que seré la única para ti...que siempre estarás para mi...

Umi sentía las ganas de romper en llanto en el momento...ella provocó esto...Ahora tenía miedo de verla pero esto estaba mal no podía seguir dañándola. Juntando el valor que pudo, lentamente se separó de Kotori, pudo ver su rostro...sus ojos parecían como si hubiese perdido vida, como si nada tuviese sentido o importancia.

"¿Umi-chan?"Preguntó Kotori

Tragó saliva y dijo "Perdón" antes de que Kotori dijera algo continuó "No puedo seguir con esto, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderte pero no puedo seguir haciéndote esto, nunca fue mutuo...Kotori, pero quiero que sepas que nunca fuiste tú, fui yo, tu eres todo lo que alguien puede pedir" Umi ya este punto había bajado nuevamente su rostro evitando su mirada que tanto le dolía a ella.

Pasaron unos segundos y no hubo respuesta de Kotori, ambas estaban inmóviles, Umi con su rostro abajo avergonzada de sí misma que no pudiese verla a la cara y Kotori la veía fijamente. Kotori finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Lo entiendo Umi-chan"Dijo

Umi levantó su rostro aliviada de la comprensión de su amiga "Kotori..."dijo

!PLAF¡

Vino rápido, vino fuerte, no tuvo siquiera tiempo de reaccionar. Su cabeza ya se encontraba de lado por la bofetada, ya podía sentir el ardor proveniente de su mejilla y rápidamente de hacia más intenso el dolor. "Eres de lo peor" Le dijo Kotori. Agarró su bolsa y se levantó alejándose de la vista de Umi.

Umi permaneció inmóvil, la había petrificado los ojos de Kotori que ya no eran de vacío o dolor sino de puro odio .Le ardía la mejilla, sentía que sus ojos querían llorar, sentía un nudo en su garganta. De verdad…¿qué era lo que esperaba?

**NA: Y bueno...volví a mentir jaja...será de tres capítulos y vaya que me tardé con este cap(más de un mes...),¿por qué razón? Hubo varias, exámenes finales, no tenía tiempo en el trabajo(Porque normalmente hago los fics en el trabajo con tanto tiempo libre que tengo),me bloqueaba al momento de escribir...pero la más fuerte de todas son mi vicio por los videojuegos...sip...soy muy gamer... Pero bueno dejando eso a un lado ¿qué les parecio? Se agradece a los que han leído y dejado reviews y a quien preguntó por la canción de Storm in Lover:la letra está en wiki(Aunque en ingles)Pero bueno hoy me enviciaré con Don't Starve Together feliz de haber podido terminar el penúltimo capitulo de este intento de One-shot(jaja...)Espero que haya sido de su agrado(Aunque sufriera mucho Kotori T.T)dejen su review y para el ultimo capitulo los sentimientos de Eri por Umi :)**


End file.
